Responsibility
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Kanda goes on a mission and comes home to a surprise. WARNING: contains MPREG and boyxboy scenes. Rated for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man or any of it's characters.

**Responsibility**

Kanda Yuu pulled on his exorcist uniform, preparing to leave for a mission. However, it was not an ordinary mission- Komui believed that it would take at least 4 months to complete. He was told about it a month ago to give him plenty of time to prepare. Kanda used this time to tell his lover and to spend as much time with the other as possible. Although Kanda would never admit it aloud, he would miss the other.

The exorcist looked ocer at his bed to where his lover was sleeping peacefully. He moved to sit on the bed and lean over the sleeping boy.

"Moyashi," Kanda softly whispered into the boy's ear. He leaned back slightly to watch as silver eyes blinked open, looking at him hazily.

"...Yuu."

"I have to leave now," Kanda stated, caressing the white haired boy's cheek lovingly.

Allen looked up at the older boy sadly, wishing he didn't have to leave. They had only been together for 6 months, both too stubborn to admit their feelings sooner. Thus far, the two had not had to spend more than a few weeks away from one another. Allen would miss the older boy, and knew Kanda would miss him too- even though he would never say as much. Knowing that nothing he could say would keep the other from going, the white haired boy leaned up to kiss his lover goodbye.

"Promise you will come back as soon as you can?"

The raven haired samurai nodded his head before he kissed the other once again and got up to leave.

Allen watched the other walk out the door and sighed. Laying in the older boy's bed, he smiled softly as he remembered last night's events. Kanda had told him he loved him- something he had only done once before, when they first got together. Then they spent the whole night making love. It had been amazing and Allen knew that the next 4 months would be very long.

As Allen predicted, the next month wore on slowly. A couple weeks after Kanda had left, Allen had started feeling fatigued constantly. The boy ignored it, thinking nothing of it. However, for the past week, he felt nauseous and had to run to the bathroom to vomit often throughout the day. At first he had thought it was just a bug, but when the nausea didn't subside after a few days, he became concerned.

Finally, Allen went to the infirmary. There he explained how he had been feeling fatigued for a few weeks and had been feeling nauseous for the past week. Komui decided to run some tests to see if he could find out what was wrong. Because of this, Komui often took blood samples to run tests on.

One night, Komui came to him with a grim expression on his face. "I think I've discovered what is wrong with you, but I need to take blood to run one last test to confirm," the scientist explained before drawing blood once more and leaving. It was an hour before he finally returned and Allen sat in his bed- he had been staying in the infirmary while Komui ran the tests- anxiously awaiting the news.

"Have you had sexual intercourse recently?" the older man asked. Allen felt his face heat up slightly as he nodded in affirmation.

"Was it with a male or a female?"

"Male."

Komui sighed. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I suspect it has something to do with your Innocence. I believe that since you are a parasite type, the Innocence in your body allows for things that would normally be impossible to happen. Does this make sense?"

Allen nodded in affirmation again. "So what's wrong with me?" he asked, becoming more anxious- what if he had some type of rare, incurable disease?

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:** I do realize that it is impossible for men to become pregnant, but I tried to come up with a plausible explanation for it to happen in the context of this story. Although the first chapter is kind of short, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Reviews are love and keep me writing! :)

P.S. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2**

Lavi stood outside the infirmary, his mouth open in shock. He had been on his way to visit Allen, but just as he was about to walk in and greet his friend he heard Komui's voice.

"Have you had sexual intercourse recently?" Lavi suddenly became very interested. There was a pause in which the red head assumed Allen nodded his head in affirmation. Then, "Was it with a male or female?"

"Male," Lavi heard Allen reply. The junior bookman hadn't been aware that his friend was even attracted to someone else, let alone having sex.

Lavi continued listening as the conversation went on. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I suspect it has something to do with your Innocence. I believe since you are a parasite type, the Innocence in your body allows for things that would normally be impossible to happen. Does this make sense?"

Lavi stood outside the infirmary, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. A million things were running through his mind at once. As the shock began to wear off, one thought in particular stood out. As he stepped through the doorway, the red head asked "Who's the father?"

* * *

Similar to Lavi, when Allen heard that he was pregnant he was also shocked. He hadn't even known that it was possible! What would Kanda say? Kanda…he wouldn't even be back for at least 3 more months! By the time his dark haired lover came home, he would already be getting fat! What if something happened to Kanda while-

"Who's the father?"

Allen's head snapped to where the voice was coming from. "Lavi! What are you-"

"Who's the father?" Lavi asked again. At first he had been shocked by the news. Now, however, he was feeling rather hurt- something he wasn't supposed to feel at all. Allen was his best friend! They always told each other everything!

The junior bookman watched as the younger exorcist clearly struggled with whether or not to tell him. After a few moments, he seemingly made a decision as he turned bright red and mumbled an incoherent response.

"What was that?" Lavi asked, moving closer to the other teen.

"…Kanda," Allen answered, louder this time.

Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise as both Komui and Lavi stared at Allen.

"Please don't tell anyone! We wanted to keep our relationship a secret and I don't want everyone to find out while he's gone. And I want to try to keep my pregnancy a secret at least until he comes back and I can tell him. Because I don't want him to be the last to know," the young exorcist looked at the others imploringly.

Komui was the first to respond. "I won't tell anyone. Now if you'll excuse me." With that the scientist left, allowing the two friends to talk in private.

Sighing, the red head sat on the edge of Allen's bed. "I wish you would have told me. How long have the two of you been together?"  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want you to hate me because I'm gay. We confessed to each other about 7 months ago, and after talking about it, we decided to keep our relationship a secret- at least for the time being."

"It's alright. I understand why you did it. I just wish that you felt like you could tell me these things."

"Okay. I will keep that in mind. You better mean that, too, because I have a feeling that I will really need someone to talk to while he's gone."

Smiling, Lavi leaned over and threw his arms around his friend. "Of course I mean it! Anytime you need to talk, I'll be there."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! I hope that you and others continue to review and support me! As for this chapter, well it's also kind of short. XD But I have already started working on the next, so that should be finished soon! As always, reviews are made of love and keep me writing faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own -man or any of it's characters

**Warning: **Lemon ahead!

Chapter 3

Lavi looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in," he called, snapping his book shut and watching as a head of white popped into his room. Tear-filled eyes looked over at the red head as Allen entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" the junior bookman asked. By now he was at least somewhat used to Allen's mood swings. The younger boy had been coming to talk to him fairly often- usually at least one a day- since they had heard the news. That was a month ago. And Lavi had learned all about his friend's horrible mood swings. The smaller tee would come to him crying, angry, upset, unsure, frantic, or a combination of things, among many other moods. But no matter how often Allen came and complained about the same things, Lavi always listened.

"What if he comes back and sees how fat I am and wants nothing to do with me?" Allen cried, tears overflowing. "What if he thinks I'm hideous? What am I going to do? What if he doesn't come back at all?"

The older of the pair motioned for his friend to move closer to him. When Allen complied, Lavi wrapped his arms around the other in a comforting embrace. He had quickly learned that when the younger exorcist was like this, trying to reason with him was futile.

"I can't do this without him," the white haired boy sighed. He paused, then said "And I'm so horny with him gone!"

Ah yes. That was another thing Lavi had heard all about. Apparently, the pair had been _very _sexually active- as Allen put it, "Kanda is an insatiable pervert who can't keep his hands to himself." Oddly enough, the younger boy didn't seem to be complaining about it, a blush forming whenever he talked about his lover's libido. The first time Allen had told him of this, the red head had pictured a predatory wolf-Kanda about to pounce on the innocent kitten-Allen. The junior bookman nearly burst into laughter at this mental image, but luckily he was able to control himself. Since then, Lavi had heard all about Allen's sex life and his current frustrations.

Finally pulling away from his friend's embrace, the smaller exorcist sat on the bed and sighed. "I miss him so much. I get so hard without him here. He's _so good_." The white haired boy sighed again, thinking of his lover and how good the long haired samurai made him feel.

Lavi just sat next to his friend and listened to what he had to say, regardless of the topic. He still wasn't completely used to hearing Allen- innocent Allen!- talking about his sex life. He didn't think he ever would be.

Bringing his attention back to the present, Allen addressed the older boy. "You know how they say that Asian men are…small?" Lavi nodded, indicating that yes he had heard this and feeling rather wary of the direction the conversation was headed in. "Well I don't believe it," Allen continued. "Kanda isn't small at all. Quite the opposite, really," he stated matter-of-factly. "And you know how they say size doesn't matter? Well that's a lie too. But size is only half of it. You have to know what to do with it too. And _damn_, does he know how to use it."

"Um, Allen," Lavi interrupted, before his friend could continue.

"Hm?" the smaller teen looked the other, who had a blush adorning his face. "Oh! I'm sorry! Was that too much information?"

"Just a little…"

"I am so sorry! It's just- It's all I can think about anymore! I feel like I'm losing my mind! I want him _so __**badly**_. And I miss him _so much._" Allen sighed again. "Maybe I'll just go take a nap…"

"Alright. If you want to talk some more later, you know where to find me," Lavi replied, watching as the smaller exorcist let himself out.

* * *

Kanda was exhausted. He walked towards his room, wanting nothing more than to sleep. He opened his door with a sigh and was surprised to see his Moyashi asleep on his bed. Smirking, Kanda decided that sleep could wait- he had thought of something better to do. Walking around the bed, the raven haired teen shook his lover awake.

"Yuu!" Allen's face brightened instantly and he sat up to kiss the other happily. Kanda pulled his lover closer, laying him back down on the bed as he deepened the kiss. "Mmmn…Yuu."

"Someone is eager," the older of the two smirked, reaching between the other's legs. His smirk grew when he felt that the other was already hard.

Allen gasped and bucked his hips into Kanda's hand, trying to gain more friction. He groaned in displeasure when the older male pulled away completely. His disappointment didn't last long though as Kanda began to strip, first himself and then the white haired teen. Pulling the taller boy back down to him, Allen began kissing his lover passionately as his hands wandered along the samurai's chest and back. "You are so hot, you know that?" Allen murmured against the other's lips.

"Hmm," was Kanda's only response as he began to kiss down his Moyashi's jaw line until he reached a pert nipple, reaching up a hand to tweak the other.

Allen gasped and arched into his lover's mouth, loving the feel of the other on him. It was several moments until Kanda decided he had had enough of the white haired boy's nipples and continued his trek downward. Looking up into silver orbs, the older boy took Allen's entire erection in his mouth while at the same time placing his hands on his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth.

"Aaaah!" Allen cried loudly as his erection was engulfed by that skilled mouth. It felt amazing, and the pleasure only increased as Kanda circled his entrance with a slick finger- when had he gotten a hold of the lube?- before pressing inside.

All of Allen's noises only served to turn Kanda on even more- if that was even possible- and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back and not just take his lover right then. Preparing the other as fast as possible without hurting the smaller boy, Kanda released the erection in his mouth, much to the other's displeasure.

Removing his fingers, the dark haired teen looked up at the other. "Are you ready?"

Allen smiled and leaned down to kiss the taller boy. "Yes. I want you. Please don't make me wait anymore."

Not one to refuse his lover's request, Kanda used the excess lube on himself before positioning his arousal at the other's entrance. With a soft grunt he began pushing in slowly, still not wanting to hurt the other. Once he was fully sheathed in the deliciously tight heat, he stopped and waited for Allen to adjust.

"Yuu. Ah…Please move!" Allen groaned, trying to further impale himself on the hardness inside of him. Kanda gladly complied, pulling out until only the tip of his erection was inside his lover and then snapping his hips forward, thrusting into the other exorcist.

"Ahhh! Mmmn!" Allen cried out as his prostate was struck after a few thrusts. "Nnnng. Yuu! H-harder!"

Gladly Kanda complied, thrusting into his lover harder and faster while striking the other's prostate with each thrust. At the same time, he reached between their bodies and began stroking Allen's neglected arousal which was slick with pre-come.

"NNNGAAAH!" Allen screamed as Kanda began stroking his aching erection. "Mmmnnng. Yuu…I'm…gonna..ah-"

"Come for me Allen," the older male murmured in his ear, feeling the erection in his hand throb.

"YUU!" Allen screamed as he released between the two sweating bodies.

Feeling the muscles clenching around him and hearing his lover's scream Kanda quickly followed, letting out a moan as he came inside of the smaller boy. Pulling out, the raven haired collapsed on the bed next to his Moyashi, who was still panting from his orgasm.

"I love you," Allen stated once his breathing returned to normal.

"I love you too, Moyashi," Kanda replied as he gathered the other in his arms.

* * *

Kanda woke with a start as there was a knock on his door. "Kanda! Kanda, we have a new lead on the Innocence," one of the Finders who was accompanying him on his mission called.

"Alright. I'll be right there," the older boy replied. He lifted up the sheet to confirm his suspicion and sighed upon finding the result of his dream. Climbing out of bed, the raven haired samurai made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and take care of his problem.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate the continued support! This chapter is longer! I've been wanting to bring Kanda back, but he won't be back for a while yet (another chapter or two? idk really). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the lemon! Let me know what you think! As always, reviews are made of love and keep me writing faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own DGM. :(**  
**

**Chapter 4**

Allen awoke from slumber when he felt a strong twinge in his bladder. Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was 8 in the morning- at least he had woken up at a decent hour this time. He sighed as he sat up a bit awkwardly- it was becoming more and more difficult to do so as his stomach had begun to grow- and entered the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. Again. _'At least the morning sickness is gone,' _he thought to himself as he re-entered his room.

The young exorcist sat at his desk, filling out the chart that Komui instructed him to. Supposedly it would help them track the growth of the child and catch any abnormalities or complications, which was especially important to do since he was male and not female. Once Allen had entered his third month of pregnancy, he had been presented with the chart and told to make sure he filled it out regularly with his weight, food and liquid consumption, and bathroom breaks along with some other basic information. It had taken him a little time to get used to it-he had forgotten a few times at first- but after a few days it had become routine.

Once the task was completed, he decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat- he was feeling rather hungry. He had been eating so much lately. At first, he would order his usual amount but gradually it began filling him up less and less. Now he had to order twice his usual amount- which didn't help him feel any better about getting fat.

There were other differences he noticed with his body as well. The most obvious change was- much to his despair- weight gain. It was only beginning to happen, though as he was nearing the end of his third month of pregnancy. The change was not obvious to others due to his baggy clothes, but he now had to wear larger clothes and he knew that underneath those clothes he was beginning to show. Allen hoped that Kanda would get back soon, because if he didn't everyone would find out about the pregnancy before the father knew.

Another change he noticed was that the morning sickness had stopped. There were still times when he would feel nauseous, but those occurrences were becoming fewer and further between. Which also didn't help with the weight gain; now that he no longer felt nauseous all of the time, Allen had no problems eating his fill. And with the weight gain, the young exorcist also noticed a growing ache in his lower back. He had been concerned when he first noticed the pain, but a visit to Komui reassured him that it was entirely normal and nothing to worry about.

One of the biggest and most obvious- and alarming to those around him- changes was mood swings. He had been alarmed the first time he snapped at someone and made sure to tell Komui the next time he had the opportunity to do so. The young exorcist had been told that the mood swings were the result of all of the hormones racing through his body at the moment and- unfortunately for Allen- they would be present throughout the majority of the pregnancy.

As Allen ordered his food in the cafeteria and sat down to eat it, he thought of the time that he ordered Mitarashi Dango as he had been really craving it. Much to his dismay, Jerry had just run out of the sweet treat and would not have more for quite some time. Upon hearing the news, Allen flew into a hysterical rage, screaming about how he wanted his Dango and knocking over chairs as he stormed out of the cafeteria. It did not take long for the news of Allen's "breakdown" to spread around the Order and as a result he received many odd looks for weeks.

There were many other similar occurrences, which also resulted in many odd looks and countless rumors about what was the matter with him. Allen's favorite rumor was that he was possessed by a psychopathic serial killer who was addicted to Mitarashi Dango. However, his mood swings were not limited to fits of screaming rage, as Lavi knew. Many times, the red-head was a shoulder to cry on for the hysterically sobbing exorcist.

As the white haired male finished up his mountain of food and began the trek back to his room, he noted another change- he was constantly fatigued. It was normal, according to Komui, but Allen was not able to accomplish much in a day because of it. On a normal day, he would be able to complete one task, such as eating or showering, before he was so fatigued that he needed to take a nap or at least lie in bed and rest for a while. On a good day, he would be able to complete two tasks before needing to rest.

Feeling himself growing more and more fatigued as he walked back to his room, Allen knew that he was going to have to take a nap when he returned to his bedroom. The longer he continued on, the more tired he became and the walk seemed to grow longer and longer. Finally, after what felt like an hour, he reached his room. Climbing into bed, the exorcist drifted to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

"…Yashi…"

"…"

"…Moyashi…"

"…"

"Moyashi"

Allen groaned as he slowly began waking up. He could have sworn that he heard someone calling his name…. But whoever it was, wasn't actually calling his name. No…. They were calling him…

Suddenly, realization hit him and his eyes quickly snapped open. He sat up as quickly as he was able to as he scanned the room for another presence. Seeing a dark, familiar, person-like shape in the corner of the room, a smile broke out on Allen's face.

"Kanda!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know, it took me far too long to update this story, which I apologize for. However, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you think! (I did not edit this yet, so I apologize for any mistakes) I'm hoping I will be able to update again fairly soon this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own DGM.

**Chapter 5**

"Kanda!"

The dark haired exorcist pushed himself away from the wall and moved to sit down on the bed next to Allen. Leaning over, he caressed the younger one's face before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Though he would never admit it out loud, Kanda had really missed his lover and had been looking forward to reuniting with him ever since he had left headquarters.

Allen gladly returned the passionate kiss, clutching onto Kanda as if he would disappear if let go of. The young exorcist made a surprised sound as he was pushed back onto the bed with his dark haired lover hovering over him predatorily. After gazing at the one beneath him for a few moments, the older of the pair leaned back in to continue the kiss, allowing his hands to wander.

Feeling an adventurous hand brush against his abdomen, Allen began pushing at the body above him weakly.

"Kanda! Wait! …Kanda, wait!" Finally, he managed to get the other to listen to him. Suddenly feeling very hesitant, Allen stared at the bed as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "There's…..something I need to tell you…"

Suddenly worried by his younger lover's reaction, Kanda asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Not entirely sure how to tell his lover the news or what to expect as a reaction, Allen faltered. "Um…well…you see…."

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Well….yes…sort of…"

"What happened? Did someone try something?"

"What? No! No one tried anything….I just….um…" Feeling as though he wanted to crawl into a hole, Allen squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Several moments passed by in silence. Wondering why his lover wasn't reacting, Allen hesitantly glanced at the dark haired man. Kanda was just sitting there staring at him with a confused and surprised look on his face.

Finally, the samurai spoke. "You're pregnant? How is that even possible? Last time I checked, you were male…"

"I still am male!" Allen replied somewhat indignantly. "Komui isn't sure exactly how it happened, but he thinks it has something to do with me being a parasite type….Something about my innocence makes things possible that normally wouldn't be."

"So you're really pregnant? How far along are you?" Kanda was still having some difficulty processing everything he had just been told.

"I'm about 3 ½ months along… So it probably happened right before you left."

"So the baby is mine, then?"

Stunned by the other's question, Allen replied "Of course it is, you arse."

The older male smirked, leaning towards his lover. "Good." Sealing their lips together, Kanda pushed Allen into the mattress and hovered over him.

As tongues battled for dominance, Allen wrapped his arms around the others neck and ground their hips together. Enjoying the friction, he let out a soft moan as the dark haired one continued to rub their erections together.

Parting for air, Kanda began unbuttoning Allen's shirt. As more skin was revealed, he began leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the other's abdomen. For a few moments, he stared at Allen's slightly bulging stomach before tenderly caressing the skin. After glancing up at his lover, Kanda began kissing his stomach lovingly.

Allen watched the dark haired male's loving display and felt happiness well up inside of him at his lover's acceptance. For months, he had been worried about how Kanda would react and he suddenly felt all of that worry leave him, as if a weight had been lifted.

After a couple of minutes, Kanda continued his trail downwards. Once he reached Allen's pant-line, he slowly began sliding the cloth sleeping pants down his lover's body. Feeling the pants being slid off so torturously slow, Allen let out a small whine and lifted his hips in a silent plea for the other to just _hurry up _and take them off.

Kanda smirked up at his lover as he tugged the pants the rest of the way off. He was surprised to see his Moyashi wasn't wearing any underwear today. "No underwear? And you're already so hard." Kanda's smirk grew as he looked down at the younger boy. The dark haired male quickly removed his own clothing before leaning down to lick up the precome already gathering at Allen's tip.

"Mmmmn. Kanda please!"

"Please what, Moyashi?"

Allen wanted to scream in frustration. Here he was, the man that Allen had been dreaming about for the past few months and all he was doing was teasing him. Teasing him! When all he wanted was for him to hurry up and fuck him!

Losing his patience, Allen snapped, "Stop teasing me! Just hurry up and fuck me!"

"Now, now Moyashi. That's not how you ask for something you want," Kanda teased, feeling himself grow harder at his lover's words.

Growling in frustration, Allen sat up and quickly switched their positions. Smirking down at the other, the white haired exorcist put three of his fingers in his mouth and began licking them. After a few moments, he removed them from his mouth and reached behind himself so that he could prepare himself. As he did this, he watched as Kanda's eyes widened and his breathing became irregular.

"Enjoying...ah...the...mmm...show?" Allen smirked down at the other while his fingers worked.

Once he felt he was stretched enough, he reached over to grab his lotion off the nightstand and slicked his lover's heated flesh. The older boy moaned softly at the feeling of warm hands on his throbbing erection as Allen guided it to his entrance. Bracing himself on his lover's shoulders, Allen slowly lowered himself until the dark haired male was fully sheathed in him.

"Mmnn. Kanda!" Allen moaned softly as his lover braced his hips for support.

"Damn Moyashi…So tight…" it took all of the control Kanda had not to flip them over and start pounding into the smaller boy.

After what felt like forever, the white haired boy lifted himself up until just the tip of Kanda's erection was in him and then lowered his body back down on the hard shaft. The pace was slow for several minutes until Allen fully adjusted. And then Kanda's length hit something that made him see stars.

"Oh God! Kanda!" Allen moaned loudly.

Flipping them back over so that he was once again over top of the smaller exorcist, Kanda began pounding into his lover fast and hard. Letting the pleasure overtake them, he knew it wouldn't last much longer.

Feeling the pressure building up inside him, Allen moaned louder and tried to catch his breath to warn the other that he was coming. "Ka- AH! Kaaaaaah-nda! I'm….. coming!"

With one last, loud moan, Allen came, his muscles clamping down on the other. The wonderful feeling of his lover spasming around him and the look on the boy's face was enough to send Kanda over the edge.

* * *

Allen lay nestled against his lover's chest and sighed contentedly. "I missed you, Kanda."

"I missed you too, Moyashi." Kanda sighed as he kissed the smaller boy's head softly.

Allen sighed happily again and leaned up to kiss the other chastely.

"Although... You never did tell me why you aren't wearing any underwear today. Were you that eager to see me?"

"Um…..Kind of…." Allen responded, turning a bright shade of pink. "I was um….you know…before I took my nap."

"What were you doing?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…You know."

"No. I don't."

Allen sighed and buried his face in the older boy's chest. "I was….touching myself."

"Mmm. Really now?"

"Yes... This whole pregnancy thing sucks. I have horrible mood swings and I was so horny I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm back so that I can help you with that." Kanda smirked.

"Shut up," Allen pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight Moyashi."

"Goodnight."


End file.
